Bob Sheldon
Robert "Bob" Sheldon is a major antagonist in the 1983 film The Outsiders. He was the leader/one of the leaders of the Socs until he was killed by Johnny after trying to drown Ponyboy in a fountain. He was portrayed by Leif Garrett. Appearence and Personality Bob has dark brown curly hair. Like all Socs, he wears dress pants with a button-up shirt and button-up Jacket. He also has a Mustang like most Socs meaning he prided himself in his good looks and cars. Bob expresses a hatred for Greasers, especially for since he was a Soc leader. Whether this is out conformity or a personal reason is unknown; however, he did hate Johnny and Ponyboy even more after they along with Two-Bit, tried to take Cherry and Marica home. He shows no remorse for the way he treats them even stating to Ponyboy that he and his friends were going to beat him up why did they before. He also shows that he is sexist by treating Cherry more as an object than anything. In the movie version, his treatment of her becomes even worse as he tried to kiss her without permission at one point. Despite this, one might argue that he reasons he acts this way was beccause of his parents neglecting him and never making him work for anything. Both Cherry and Randy conform this. Cherry while explaining to Ponyboy that Bob had his "moments of being sweet" indicating that he was much nicer when he wasn't drunk or at least loyal to his fellow Socs. Randy, meanwhile, outright states that he would have been alive if his parents showed him some tough love every once in a while. This makes Bob a tragic yet still selfish young man who would do anything to make himself feel better. Even if it meant killing those who messed with him. Profile Movie Drive-In Bob pulls up with his friends, including Randy Adderson, in his Mustang. He and his friends are infuriated to discover that Greasers Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit have befriended their Girlfriends, Cherry and Marcia. The girls defuse the situation by going with the Socs. The Park Bob pulls up to the park, seeing that Ponyboy and Johnny are alone at an hour where other Greasers wouldn't be around to help them. Bob comments to them to them that Greasers are nothing more than white trash. In retaliation, Ponyboy calls Socs white trash with Mustangs and other nice things. Bob and his friends then chase down the two and start to drown Ponyboy. it takes all five of them to keep him down. Because of this, Johnny was able to get his knife out. Johnny then stabs and kills Bob Sheldon. It isn't known if Johnny intentionally meant to kill Bob or not. However, given that Bob was the one who ordered the attempted murder on Ponyboy and scarred Johnny for life, it's possible that Johnny stabbed him on purpose. Navigaion Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Elitist Category:Tragic Category:Addicts Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes